This invention relates generally to metal brackets used in the utility industries to support various cables and equipment. More specifically the invention relates to a load bearing bracket which can be mounted to a pole or a wall. This bracket provides a means to hang cables and equipment in a manner comparable to hanging them from conventional strand wire which normally is employed between poles to carry their weight.
Devices used to support overhead cable and equipment must be designed and manufactured to meet anticipated load requirements, and have an additional safety margin to meet actual load which may exceed the original design parameters. Because the cables and equipment which are hung from them are expensive to install and repair, these brackets must last for a considerable time when exposed to the elements.
They must be corrosion resistant, light weight yet strong, and economical to manufacture so as to become a cost-effective part of the utility distribution networks serving the public interest.
There is therefore first a need and demand for devices of this type which will meet the established performance criteria at a reasonable cost, and secondly a continuous demand for improvements to these devices that enhance their strength in order to better resist unanticipated overloads without incurring increased manufacturing costs.
Therefore such a device with enhanced performance characteristics would help raise the general levels of reliability and safety in the essential networks where they are used.